In general, a party initiating a telephone call may be referred to as the caller. The party receiving the call or to whom the call is placed may be referred to as the callee. The caller and the callee generally make and receive calls on communication devices. When a caller places a call to a callee, the callee communication device rings to alert the callee of the incoming call. The caller generally hears an audible ringing tone on the caller's communication device, known as ringback. The ringback often indicates that the callee's communication device has been alerted of the incoming call.
A ringback service replaces the traditional audible ringing tone heard by the caller when placing a call to a callee. The caller, instead of hearing the traditional audible ringing tone, receives ringback content that is determined by the callee and pushed to the caller. The caller typically receives the ringback content until the callee answers the call or the callee or caller terminates the call session.